A Chance At Redemption
by MikoNoHikari
Summary: Exiled to the Lune, Terra' s moon, Diaspro struggles to adjust to her new life. However as things start changing in the Sliver Millennium and she makes enquiries , she realizes that certain secrets are meant to remain buried.


_A Chance at Redemption_

_A Diaspro Fanfiction_

**Full Summary: - "Princess Diaspro, you committed treason when you sided with Valtor, cast a love spell on Prince Agenor 'Sky' of Eraklyon and tried to kill Princess Korrina of Domino. For your grave crimes you are exiled, never to return to the Blessed Kingdom of Eraklyon." Hating her new life, Diaspro wishes that she had never allied herself with a criminal. What she doesn't know is that redemption for her crimes might just be around the corner. **

**Disclaimer: - I do not own Winx Club nor do I claim to have ownership of Sailor Moon. They both belong to Rainbow and Naoko Takeuchi respectively. I only own my OC's.**

**Authoress's Notes: - This is the rewritten version of the original 'A Chance at Redemption'. I know I said it will take a long time to rewrite the whole thing but I just had to write and this is the result of it. I will be following the Sailor Moon Manga format with each chapter corresponding to an act. **

**Now Diaspro isn't going to be redeemed immediately, it's going to take time and patience, so I hope you're ready for a long ride. **

**This takes place after season 3 and before season 4. Certain aspects of season 5 and 6 will be incorporated, such as the World Pillars and the Emperor's Throne. **

* * *

_Act One: - Princess Diaspro_

* * *

Queen Timandra's voice was soft as she spoke "Our daughter is to be tried for her crimes and you don't even care Zephyr? She could be sentenced to death and you won't try to influence King Erendor? He depends on your support, after all, without you he won't be anywhere."

"It was by King Erendor's will that I was allowed to live and I'm not going to betray his trust by trying to prevent Diaspro's trial. I had warned Diaspro that pursuing Prince Agenor was fruitless as he is in love with Princess Korrina of Domino."

Timandra fell silent and Zephyr sighed. He knew how fond his wife was of their daughter, even though she was the most selfish and self-absorbed girl he had ever known, but there was nothing he could do. Besides, if he tried to influence his friend it was highly likely that he would be hanged for trying to help a criminal.

"Get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a long day", and turned on his side. Timandra stared at the cream coloured walls, tears at the corners of her eyes.

She thought "Oh Diaspro, if only you had listened to your father."

* * *

Tomorrow came all too early for the Sorane House and Timandra watched with sadness in her eyes, as her daughter was handcuffed and taken to the Ametrine Hall where the trial would take place. Zephyr held her hand and squeezed it gently as he saw tears appear in her eyes.

Timandra gave him a small smile and she was grateful for his presence, without which she knew that she would have collapsed. Zephyr was her support and she was glad that he was there with her.

The weeks before the trial had been trying for all of them, especially for Diaspro who had been devastated when she had been informed that she would go trial for her crimes.

Diaspro entered the Chamber of the Council of Elders and was shocked to see the Royal Family of Domino seated beside King Erendor and Queen Samara. Trials of nobility and royalty were usually private affairs and no one outside the planet was supposed to be present at such important events.

Queen Samara sensed her discomfort and said "Princess Diaspro, you plotted against a member of the Royalty of Domino and hence they have been admitted to this trial." What she didn't mention was Queen Miriam and the Crown Princess, Korrina had demanded that they be present at the trial to make sure that she was punished adequately and they had no choice, especially since King Oritel had threatened to declare war on them, for the role they had played in Domino's destruction.

The room they were in was circular in shape, with the Council placed on one side in half-circle rows. The floor was made of pale white Eraklyonite stone called Astrane which was only found in the Quarries of Manvili, a prosperous city which lay to the south of Arma, the capital city of Eraklyon. The large windows had shields embossed on them, which were coloured in Eraklyon's royal colours, red and gold.

A small circular pool of water lay in the centre of the room ,which shimmered with different hues of colours as light glinted off the scales of the fishes.

The _Voice _of the Council of Elders said "Let the trial commence. Princess Diaspro, please step forward."

The Royal Guards took their positions near the exits while Timandra and Zephyr sat down on the ornately carved sofa which was placed on the dais, on the other side of the room, opposite to the seats of the Council. Diaspro's golden gown brushed the floor lightly, shimmering as it caught the sunlight entering through crystal dome, as she walked towards the Council of Elders.

The blue-green scarf she wore around her neck shone with ancient and powerful magic neither went unnoticed by the Council of Elders nor by the Kings and Queens present there.

A relatively young female member whose blue eyes seemed to shift colours whispered to the Eraklyonese Nymph who sat beside her "Isn't she insulting the Order of the Nymphs by wearing that scarf, Nazmiye?"

Nazmiye gave a tight smile and said "No, Anteia. Pentheselia herself gave the Scarf of the Nymphs to her and all the Nymphs recognize her authority, even if she gave up her position to Daphne of Domino. We have to recognize Diaspro as a potential candidate for Nymph hood, and that Scarf is what identifies her. Even if we wanted to we couldn't take away the Scarf from her, only the Great Dragon or Pentheselia herself could do that. "

Anteia was dissatisfied with what Nazmiye had told her but before she could say anything, King Erendor said "Princess Diaspro, you have committed treason against the Kingdoms of Eraklyon and Domino and for that you will be severely punished. You almost destabilized relations between the two realms, broke-up Prince Agenor's engagement and tried to steal the Throne of Eraklyon. For these grave crimes you will be shown no mercy."

The next few minutes went by in accusations, recriminations and protests, with Diaspro almost reduced to tears. No, she wasn't that bad, was she? Apparently, according to the Council and everyone else present there she was.

After ten more minutes had passed, the council members stood up and headed to the ante-chamber. The Eraklyonese High Priestess looked surreptitiously at the Erendor and Samara, nodding slightly. She would make sure that things went according to plan .

* * *

She stood in front of the Council of the Elders, her cheeks burning in shame, as her crimes were read out again.

The _Voice _of the Council of Elders, a young woman dressed in white, spoke "Princess Diaspro, you committed treason when you sided with Valtor, cast a love spell on Prince Agenor 'Sky' of Eraklyon and tried to kill Princess Korrina of Domino. For your grave crimes you are stripped of your title and exiled, never to return to the Blessed Kingdom of Eraklyon. "

Timandra and Zephyr sighed in relief, and Diaspro saw her father shoot Erendor a grateful smile.

Diaspro felt powerful magic bind her and she knew this was the end. She would never again return to Eraklyon, at least not until the Council of Elders revoked their judgement and she knew that it would never happen.

A familiar figure appeared in front of her and for the first time in her life she was afraid. Yerin. Yerin was notorious for being the Assassin of Eraklyon; a person relied on by the nobility and royalty of the planet. Her powers were legendary and it was said that she had existed since the beginning of time.

Yerin's golden hair shimmered and her deep blue eyes were filled with unearthly power as she raised her right hand and said "_Embrace of Darkness_!"

Diaspro felt her consciousness slipping away but could do nothing to prevent it. This was powerful magic, bestowed by the Great Dragon himself, when he created the worlds with a single burning flame. Even if she had wanted to block the spell from overcoming her, there was nothing that she could do with her control over gemstones, except probably create a shield which would eventually fall in face of Yerin's magic.

The Council nodded and the High Priestess of Eraklyon, Wirena, threw the Sword Key, the mark carried by the Chief and High Priestesses of the Inner Realms only, in the air. As a bright golden light surrounded it, she caught in mid-air. Elongating, it formed a golden blade with a bejewelled hilt and she thrust it downwards, creating a swirling silver portal underneath the sleeping princess. As it engulfed her, Timandra lost her composure and cried out "Diaspro!My baby girl!"

Queen Samara and King Erendor looked at one-another and Erendor said in a soft voice "Your daughter Princess Diaspro is alive and well. She has a great destiny ahead of her and to fulfil it, she can't stay in Eraklyon."

Timandra noticed the use of her daughter's title and was slightly surprised. Why would the King still use her title?

He nodded to Zephyr who led her away from the chamber of the Council. He said "Timandra, our daughter is alive. I can feel it."

Timandra's face had pain and sorrow written on it, and she burst into tears again. Diaspro was gone and there was nothing she could do to bring her back.

* * *

She stirred and as she opened her eyes, she saw a glimmering sky above her. Where was she? As she sat up she clutched her head, a dull ache spreading from the base of her skull. The last thing she remembered was Yerin's magic encompassing her, sending her to sleep.

Diaspro started breathing heavily, her lungs craving for oxygen but there was none to find. She used what little energy she still possessed to create an air bubble around herself. Breathing in deeply, she savoured the sensation of oxygen filling her lungs, saving her from certain death.

She stood up shakily, her hands and legs trembling. Yerin's magic was still affecting her and it would be a long time before she could regain complete control over her faculties. She wrinkled her nose in distaste as she saw dirt covering the shimmering golden gown she had worn during her trial.

Diaspro stiffened as she realized that Scarf of the Order of Nymphs was missing. The green-blue apparel which had comforted her in many a difficult situation was gone. She sunk to her knees and wrapped her arms around herself. It had been gifted to her by the former Supreme Nymph of Magix, Pentheselia who had believed that Diaspro had immense potential to become a nymph herself. However that was when she was ten years old and the light in her heart hadn't been tainted by hatred and a desire for revenge.

Well, it was her fault. Pentheselia had warned her that it would only remain with her as long as her heart remained pure and the Gods thought that she was worthy .Apparently the Gods believed that she was no longer virtuous enough to be a Nymph. It had Diaspro's dream to serve in the Temple of the Great Dragon when she was young, but now she would never be able to do so.

Sighing, she stood up again and looked around but was only met with the sight of a silent expanse of cold grey desert. Her brow furrowed as she tried to figure out where she was. Her knowledge of the Outer Realms was limited, considering she had left the Eraklyon Institute of Magic for more _lucrative_ pursuits, but it was still sufficient to find out where she was.

Diaspro gathered all her energy and exclaimed_ "Location Detection!"_

A minute later, Diaspro's amber coloured eyes widened and she muttered under her breath "No…._No_….No….This isn't possible."

Why was she on Terra's moon? Lune was said to have thrived with life during the Silver Millennium but it had fallen due to Queen Metallia who had manipulated Beryl's emotions and destroyed everything. Surely Yerin and King Erendor wouldn't be so cruel as to send her to barren world? How would she survive? Considering that Yerin' sleep spell had also temporarily affected her powers, there was no way she would be able to leave.

She laughed dryly before looking at the starry expanse of the sky with tears in her eyes. Why her? She had only tried to do the right thing for Eraklyon, though even she had to admit that a love potion was no way to save her kingdom or planet for that matter.

Eraklyon had a history of civil war, since most people weren't happy with King Erendor's reign and there wasn't a good ruler who could take the throne.

Prince Agenor 'Sky' Erendor wasn't worthy enough to rule, since the only thoughts which occupied his mind were that of proposing to his 'oh' so beautiful girlfriend, Princess Korrina 'Bloom' Ikerian of Domino and though he had come to take the throne during the assassination attempt on his father, she knew that he was in no way ready to shoulder such a burden.

As for Korrina 'Bloom', she was incapable of controlling her own life, so how would she assist Sky in ruling Eraklyon? Even if she did somehow manage to stop enemies from coming after her due to her powerful Dragon's Flame, there was still Domino to consider.

If she took charge of Eraklyon along with Sky, Domino would be left without a ruler and if she anything about Domino's history, Bloom's parents wouldn't allow her to leave Domino so easily, especially since the former Crown Princess and Guardian of the Dragon's Flame, Daphne ,had sacrificed herself to protect it.

However rumour had it that Daphne wasn't actually dead but was a disembodied spirit living at the bottom of Lake Roccaluce, the ancient sanctuary of the nymphs of Magix, due to the curse the Ancestral Witches had placed on her ancient Sirenix powers.

As she looked around, searching for any signs of life, a brilliant glow appeared around her. Beautiful music played around her as she felt power rush through her veins. The light eventually dimmed and vanished, leaving Diaspro confused. What had just happened? Somehow she felt different, more powerful than she had been. As she looked at herself, she saw a star shaped pin attached to her dress. It suddenly vanished and she realized what had happened.

She had her charmix. After two years of waiting and hoping, she had finally received the most precious gift any fairy ever wanted. Was it because she had admitted that she had been in the wrong? It was said that charmix could only be gotten if a fairy overcame her shortcomings. Like all charmix pins, hers had a gem in the middle and was silver in colour.

A flash of white entered her vision and she rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Was that a white cat with a golden crescent moon on its forehead?

She whirled around to see women with odd clothing surrounding her. Their skirts were shorter than that of a ball gown and their tops were like those of a school uniform. One of them carried a strange silver scepter which on closer inspection revealed that it resembled a key.

The cat she had seen earlier bounded up to a young woman whose bright golden hair was adorned by a red ribbon. She petted it affectionately and smiled as it licked her face.

The woman with the scepter looked at her keenly, as if appraising her and then said "It's coming from her. The energy present in the space-time fabric is the same as hers. She's the one responsible for creating ripples in the space-time continuum but there is another person's power which clings to her. She did not come here of her own volition but was sent by someone and I don't believe she is an enemy"

The young blonde haired girl whose tiara shone with an unearthly glow said "How can you tell that Lucine? For all you know she might be concealing her dark powers."

Lucine's garnet eyes had disappointment in them and she said "Eirian, do you feel any concealing spells?"

Eirian concentrated for a minute and then slowly shook her head.

Diaspro decided to interrupt this conversation when a young old girl who looked about fifteen or sixteen ran up to Lucine and said "Cine! My mother told me that you had arrived from Pluto." She wrapped her arms around her waist like a little child. Lucine smiled and said "Princess Serenity, you should be in your chambers preparing for your debutante ball."

Diaspro looked at Serenity and her head started to ache. Images began pouring into her brain and she tried to steady herself but failed miserably.

Diaspro's body glowed with the power of Lunar Kingdom and a silver moon insignia etched itself onto her forehead. The golden gown she had been wearing during her trial was replaced by a sailor fuku. The solid silver skirt of her fuku was covered by a transparent layer of blue. The sleeves were also a transparent blue and while her gloves were the same colour as that of her skirt they were much longer than normal Senshi gloves.

Her oval shaped earrings were made of jasper and the choker around her neck also had jasper at its centre.

Diaspro's eyes turned a shade of blue and her voice echoed with the power of prophecy as she pointed towards Serenity and said "The_ Lunar Kingdom will fall and Princess, you will be the first to die._"

**A/N: - Wow! It's quite an accomplishment to write such a long chapter (at least for me, I've never written such a long chapter before). **

**Now onto the story: - We were introduced to almost all the key characters in this chapter. So how about I tell you a little about them? I'll be putting up the character directory, realm guide and the pronunciation guide on my profile so check it out!**

**We've met Lucine and Eirian already (originally Mahina). Queen Timandra and King Zephyr are new characters as is Pentheselia. If you noticed I mentioned Queen Serenity in this chapter because it was necessary. **

**As for what Diaspro saw in her vision, whether it happens or not, remains to be seen. For those who are wondering why I gave her charmix powers, it's because she needs to start with a certain amount of power for it is coming for her. **

**As for the next chapter, here's a little sneak peak. I will be calling them Sailor Warriors and not Sailor Senshi because this in the past and they are not in Japan. **

**I'm going to be calling the Guardian of the Sun, Sailor Soleil and NOT Sailor Sun because frankly it is irking. Besides Sailor Soleil has a better ring to it. If Sailor Moon does appear, she will be called Sailor Lune because it sounds better.**

**I have altered this chapter a bit because I felt that I had to mention something about her trial. It seemed to be too fast paced and hence the alterations. **

* * *

**_Act Two: - A Royal Meeting._**

_"What do you mean Oriana?"_

_"I'm talking about Princess Diaspro. She somehow seems closed off from all of us."_

_Talise said "Well she's just met us; it's no surprise she's not being very friendly with us. She's not like Serenity here."_

_Serenity pouted which made the others smile._

_Sorami said "I think I understand what Oriana is trying to say. Diaspro was conveniently teleported into the past to help us. Why would someone send her to the past to aid us? I don't believe that she would do anything for anyone; she's so snobbish."_

_"And she prophesied that the Lunar Kingdom will fall", said Eirian, "How would she know anything about our home?"_

_An uneasy silence fell over the group as they thought about what she had said and after a few minutes, Lucine said "Well she is from the future so she would know. Girls, I think we should give her a chance. I don't think she is as bad as she seems."_

_"I agree with Lucine. Maybe she's lonely."_

_The girls became silent as they mulled over her words._

_Nerine said "Coming from experience, Saturn?"_

_Sailor Saturn nodded and Talise said "We should talk to her and get her to open up."_

_The rest of the Sailor Warriors were about to agree when the door flew open and a general from the Lunar Army rushed in. Before they could object to his __behaviour__, he exclaimed "Vesta is under attack!" _

* * *

**This is just the beta version of the second act and there might be changes to the exact events . Read and Review!**


End file.
